The Dreaming
by Fire3
Summary: What if Jake and Sara shared a connection? R&R please!!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Fire  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me! If they did it wouldn't have been canceled!  
  
Archive: Just let me know where it's going!  
  
Summary: What if Jake and Sara shared a connection?  
  
Author's Notes: Okay so I am a Jake/Sara shipper! So sue me! I just like those two together. Please read and and review, anything is welcome!  
  
Jake McCartey watched his partner Sara walk through the police station, his eyes automaticaly going to the silver and red bracelet on her right wrist. Everyone thought that she was strange, some even called her a witch. She got out of impossiable situations, not only alive but most of the time the suspects or suspect dead, when there should have been noway that she should have live through it. She solved cases that everyone else had deemed unslovable.  
  
Jake caught her staring off into space, somtimes for hours at a time, unconsiously rubbing the bracelet that adorned her wrist. If you looked close enough you would swear that it glowed at her touch. He thought that he heard her mutter 'damn Witchblade' more than once, while a scowl furrowed her brow. Then there was Kennath Irons, a billionair that had taken a sudden intrest in Sara several months prior. This was one of the richest men in the world, and he was almost obsessed with her and her activites. Jake could recall the grimice whenever Irons called her, but she always seemed to rush off right after he called.  
  
But all this didn't bother Jake, none of the strange and unuasual things that went on didn't bother him in the least. He had had dreams for years, strangely real dreams. In some he was standing in the shadows while a woman poured a strange metal into a cast, watching the metal flow one would almost think that it was alive, that it had a mind of its own. After it had hardened he saw the same woman set a brillant red stone in its center, then gental kiss the stone. In others he is in a battle feild, riding into battle beside a woman in gleaming armor with a gauntlet shining in the sun. The dreams are always so real, so real in fact that he could hear the sound of horse hooves pounding on the hard earth, feel the sun beating down on his face, smell the blood that was staining the ground red, but worse of all he could hear the screams and moans of those wounded and dieing on the battle feild. He always woke up hearing the tormented voices still ringing in his ears.  
  
Jake had seen many times and places in his dreams, each just as real as the last. He had always thought that all the women in the dreams were different people, but upon closer inspection, they all had the same face, subtal differances but still the same face; Saras face. If they had started after he had met her then he could just chalk it up to infacutaion, but the truth was that they had started before he had ever even heard her name.  
  
Everyone thought that he was just a Rookie cop, wet behind the ears and watching his partners every move to gain insight on how to be a good cop. He already knew how to be a good cop, hell he wasn't even really a cop, he was a deparment of justice agent on loan to the F.B.I. It was ironic when he really thought about it, he had always thought that was just wha thtey were, dreams. Then he had walked into work one day and there walking through the throng of cops was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen, he froze in his tracks, he couldn't breath, he couldn't move. Everything that he had forced himself to belive was shattered in one instant. Here was his dreams come to life, and n that instant, he knew that he could never leave her. Since then he had made himself pay more attention to his dreams, look and listen more closely, learn from what they were trying to tell him. Now that he did, small little details were coming to him, he was seeing the color of her eyes through the battle helmet, he could sense her emotions when he stood by her side. The emotions were the hardest to deal with, in every dream he had Saras feelings had hit him like a torent. He knew that he was her protecter, and that he was the gaurdian of the blade. In every lifetime that had been his total reason for existing, he had been there when it was created, he had watched the first bearer lay on the ground dying in a pool of her own blood, he had watched Jon of Arc buring at the stake, he had watched as Cleopatrica captivated thousands. Each bearer was beautiful beyond imagination, stronger that anyone living on earth at that time. But through it all Saras emotions had remained the same, she loved him, cherished him. In one dream, the only one in which he had died first he died in her arms, as the light faded from his eyes he saw the total anguish in her's, he had felt her lips press to his in a gental kiss of goodbye, the last thing he heard before he died, was her screaming for him not to leave her and professing her love.  
  
Jake pushed all his thoughts out of his mind when he saw her getting closer to him, he put hsi cocky smile in place and leaned against the door frame at the entrance of their office.  
  
"Hey Pez." He greeted holding out a cup of steaming coffee. She took it and smiled.  
  
"Hey Partner." She walked into the office with him close behind, and as she buried her nose in a clase file Jake sat down in his chair right across the desk from her's. He proped his feet on the cluttered desk and laced his fingers behind his head.  
  
He couldn't tell her now, soon, but not yet. Until then he would go on playing his role as the rookie cop, watching her from afar, protecting her as much as he could without her knowing about it. He knew that no matter what that this was his destiny, and you can't change destiny. He had loved her for a thousand life times and would love her for a thousand more. The witchblade had chosen him as its gaurdian and it's weilders protecter, in that he was certine. He had loved her since before he was born, she was reason for living, she was his destiny. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Dreaming part 2  
  
  
  
Sara tossed and turned, her bedclothes laying in a tagled heap at her feet. Sweat glissened on her brow. The bracelet around her wrist glowed brightly, distorted images swriling in the eriee red stone. Moaning slightly she floped onto her stomach, as the images in her troubled mind contunted to torment her. The beads of sweat that had covered her brow, now soaked the balled up pillow under her head. Images lowed through her sleeping mind, some passing so quickly that all there were were blurs of color. Others were sharpe and in focus. One image was a mear smear of color until it began to take shape. She saw a pair of bright blue eyes piercing into her very soul. Slowly the image became clearer and revealed a man in a shinning suit of armor, the slit in the visor allowing her to still see those haunting blue eyes. Looking down at herself she noticed that she to was wearing armor, the witchblade still adorned her wrist but in gauntlet form. Suddenly the surrounding area came into focus. She was sitting atop a huge white stallion, a small group of soldiers fighting. Looking around her hse saw the blue eyed man fighting next to her. As the battle raged on Sara found herself fighting for her life: men came at her from all directions, but with the aid of the Witchblade she fought them off without any real effort at all. Just as she dispatched the last of her attackers she saw the man at her side fall form his mount, bleeding form a wound at his side. Screaming in rage she charged the man that had attacked him and ramed the gleaming gauntlet into his heart. Jumping from the saddle she knelt at the bleeding man side, carefully she placed his head in her lap, mentally ordering the witchblade to go back into it's bracelet form. Slowly and gently she lifted the helmet off of the mans head. "Jake..." she gasped, the full relisation of who he was hitting her like a ton of bricks. She pressed a hand to the profusly bleeding wound in his side. Blue eyes met green and Jake smiled slightly. "This has never happened before." He gasped out, his face corntoring in pain. Tears formed in Sara's eyes as she looked down at Jakes slowly weakening form. " Jake..." she shook him slightly and he didn't move he just blinked his eyes slowly. "Jake!!! Don't you dare leave me!" she screamed shaking him harder. " Please...I love you." she cried an placed a gental kiss on his lips. At her final words he smiled and his eyes drifted shut and his body went limp. Sara sat holding her loves head in her lap. It wasn't supose to be this way! She should die first not him! that was the way it had always been! Screaming in anguish Sara sat up in bed gasping for air. Her heart was thumping in her chest, sweat soaking her face, hair and clothes. Burying her head in her hands she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. This wasn't the first time she had dreamed of a blue eyed man, but she had never seen his face and she had never seen him harmed. In every dream he had always been there. Right by her side or watching form somewhere close by. But he was always there, and the connection she felt with him was stronger than anything she had ever felt before. Tonight she has seen his face. The face of her partner. Reaching for the phone on her nitghstand she hit number one on her speed dial. "Hello." Jakes voice came over the lines sleepy and thick. "Jake its me." "Pez whats wrong?" Gone was the thicknesss of sleep that had clouded his vocie a few moments before. "I need to talk to you Jake, can I come over?" She held her breath praying that he said yes. "Sure come on over." "I'll be there in twenty." she stated and hung up the phone. She rushed through getting dressed and in five minutes she was out the door, grabbing her leather jakcet and helmet on the way out. Destiny and fate had called her tonight and she was not going to let it pass. As soon as the engine roared to life dhe spead into the night. Destiny riding on her shoulder and fate following her like the wind. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Dreaming 3  
  
Dreams have the habit of fading when dawn tints the sky, blowing away like smoke in the wind. Some you can remember, other just lurk in the dark corners of your subconsious. Sara walked through the staion deftly avioding her fellow officers, her mind not on what she was doing. She had dreamed the night before, but unlike all the others that the Witchblade had given her this one she couldn't remember. She walked into the office that she shared with her partner Jake and smiled at him when he looked up from the report that he was reading. Settling herself into her chair she picked up the cup of coffe that Jake had obvisouly put there only moments before she she had arrived. "Moring Jake." She greeted taking a long sip of the bitter liquid. "Hey Pez." He looked up at her and smiled slightly and went back to reading his report. They had talked a few weeks before. They both now knew that they had both met before, in other times and places but neither had lived without the other close by. This served to streangthen their existing relationship, it brought them closer made them more at ease with each other. So engrossed in thought was Sara that she jumped when her cell phone rang loudly. She fliped it open and sat back in her chair her cup of coffee in her free hand. "Had any dreams lately Sara?" Ians barotone voice asked darkly over the slightly staticy line. Sara's pulse raced and the coffee cup fell from her limp fingers. The cell phone clattered to the desk. Jake looked up sharply and rose form his chair when he saw the distrubed expression on her face. "Pez..whats wrong?!!" He asked almost frantically, but he knew when she was having one of her Witchblade visons, so he sat back down and waited for it to pass. Sara's mind was in total chaos. The minute she had heard Ians words the dream that she ahd the night before came back with full force. The look on Sara's face triggered something in Jakes subconsious. It was almost like he could see into her mind, like he was experiancing what she was, and what he was seeing was very familar to him. Sara could see every detail of the dream in sharp focus. She could smell the earth and hear the cricketts singing their lonely song. She looked around and knew immeditaly that she was in a bedroom. She was sitting on the side of a bed that was covered in a white lace coverlet, the high four posts had thin white gauze like material wafing down in folds until it suround the entire bed in a mist like covering. Looking down at herself she could see the thin nightgown that she was wearing and the lace the peeked through the top. The bed room door opened and someone walked in. Peering through the materal he breath caught in her throat. Jake! He walked over and parted the material and sat down beside her. Sara looked at him with a look of confusion. This was something new. He reached out and pushed a strand of long dark hair out of her eyes and let his fingers trail down her cheek. " what is this Jake?" SHe asked quietly leaning into his touch. " I have no idea, but I am just going to go with it." He replied looking into her green eyes and running his fingers down her cheek once more. "You're beautiful." He wisper his mouth so close to hers that she could feel his breath caress her lips. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his gentaly and buried her fingers in his hair. Their first kiss was so soft that it was like a buttlerflies wings caressing gossamer, soft and sweet. Sara felt like she was drowning in the taste a feel of his lips against hers, it was amazing. Jake broke the kiss and leaned back. "You do relise that this was ment to happen?" He asked horsly, his fingers gentaly rubbing the metal of the bracelet on her right wrist. " How many life times have we done this?" She asked shakily, still not thinkg strait. "Countless times before, and countless times more." He replied and kissed her again. Lacing her fingers through his hair she allowed her self to be lowered to teh matteress. Never had anything felt so right.  
  
Saras eyes snapped into focus and the first thing that she saw was a dazzed looking Jake staring at her from the expanse of the desk. From the look on his face she knew something wasnt' right. "Jake?" Jake swallowed convusiovly and drew in a shaky breath. His eyes has the appreance of a drug addicts when they are high, glazed and laziy. " Sara....what just happend?" He asked quietly, still not moving from the postion that he was in. "You saw it?" she asked, shocked. She thought that it had just been a fanasty, somethign that came from them spending so much time together. " I dreamed it...last night." He said shaking his head, like he was trying to clear out the cobwebs. "So did I." Sara gasped. She ran a hand through her long hair and then clasped them in her lap. "What does this mean?" Jake stood and started pacing the room like a caged animal. He kept running his fingers threw his already messy hair. Saara sat back and thoguht about it for a minute. The implications were very great if what they were both experiancing was real. "I think it means that we are linked." she said after awhile. Jake stoped pacing and collasped back in his chair. "We already knew that." " I think it means mentally and physically. A link that can't be broken." Saras voice was quite and thoughtful , her eyes holding his steadily. " Countless times before..." Jake started and Sara finsihed it. "And countless times more." she said and Jake sat back in his chair. They looked at each other, understanding and love shining between them. They both knew that now, there was no turing back, that they were not only dreaming the same things but now they were sharing them, dreaming in tandam. In past lives, in this one, and in the future, they were tied by a bond that could not be severed by time or death. Through it all they would reamain friends, protecters, and lovers. After all, fate plays a hand in all things. 


End file.
